Marauder in Love
by Kawaii Secret
Summary: LilyXJames w a twist. When James is dating Candace, he sees something else in Lily, but can't get over his stubborn attitude.
1. Chapter One: As Good As It Gets

**Marauder In Love**

**LilyXJames w/ a twist. When James is dating Candace, he sees something else in Lily, but can't get over his stubborn attitude.**

_A/N: Alrighty, I'm not the biggest fan of HP, but I like it, but there may be some errors. I'm rewriting this, so...yeah._

**Chapter One - As Good as it Gets**

"You know what," Lily Evans, a Gryffindor 7th Year started, looking at James Potter, another Gryffindor 7th year goofing around with his friends. Lily Evans was the year's Head Girl, and the redhead was just meeting up with her friends, her green eyes looking around at the train station, King's Cross.

"Don't tell me you 've finally fallen for _him_!" Renee Tiong, a fellow 7th year said. (Of course, Renee was in Gryffindor)

"I was going to say," Lily started again, "I was going to say he gets more immature as he grows."

Renee sighed in relief, as did Terah Lewski and Minnie Randall, other Gryffindor 7ths, but, their other friend, Candace Plooms, did not.

"Don't tell me you're not _over_ him, Candace!" Terah said in surprise, as Candace had had a crush on both James Potter and Sirius Black for the past four years.

"Hey, don't worry, it's just that, they're so cute, and Sirius, hasn't he gotten hotter over the summer holidays?"

The other four _had_ to admit, Sirius was _extremely_ gorge this year. There was also something about James, but neither one of the four wanted to say anything. They didn't want to mention it because, James is James. Plus, the girls didn't stand a chance with the Marauders, shall we say, 'fan club', most of whom were so gorgeous and attracted all the boys' attention at school, especially the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls. They attracted the Marauder's attention the most.

Now, the five girls standing there were pretty, the Marauders just didn't see anything in the Gryffindors. Well, Black and Potter, that is, Remus Lupin, another Marauder, though awfully quiet, didn't seem like the girl type. He was quiet and collective. Peter Pettigrew, he was okay, wasn't really out and open to the girls, who were mostly interested in Sirius and James, anyway.

---

"Bye Jamesy-poo!" Tara Kingsley, along with her other 6th year Hufflepuff friends waved to James Potter as they walked away into Platform 9¾. James forced a smile, and waved.

"Sirius! They've been swarming me _all_ morning!" James said, leading the way into the Platform. By 'them' James meant 'the girls'.

"Prongs, you're still young. Live a little! You don't need some true love." Black said after the two were in the Platform, looking at the Hogwarts Express. James nodded and waited for Remus and Peter. When the two came out, Sirius was already annoyed.

"Geez, how long does it take for you two to walk through that thing?"

"Hello? Muggles!" Peter said, rolling his eyes, while James and Remus bit their lips to hold their giggles.

"Let's just go." James said, and then he turned around and started walking, bumping into Lily Evans who was still talking with her friends.

"Watch where you're going, Potter." Lily said, annoyed with James already and the school year hadn't even started.

"Why don't you just watch out for me?" James shot back, and walked into the Express.

"Why should I?" Lily shot back, and looked towards her friends, and continued to chat about them, this time bad about James, excluding Candace.

"He is _so_ annoying, how can he go to school here?" Lily said, he ankle hurting a little from where he backed into(and stepped) on her.

"Um...Lily..."

"What, Renee?"

"He's the fellow Head."  
"WHAT!" screamed Lily, "NO WAY!" by then she had attracted a lot of attention and people were staring at her. She blushed, and led her friends into the train and into an empty compartment to talk.

"How do you know, Renee?" asked Lily as they closed the door into the compartment.

"Well, he was..."

"...wearing the badge!" Sirius said to James, who was frustrated.

"How can she be head? I don't understand it, I'm...I'm going to..."

"...resign." Lily said, sounding so sure of herself.

"Lily, why you? Why to yoursef? You don't need that..."

"...scumbag to take away your glory. I mean, it's Head..."

"Girl we're talking about, here! Lily, come _on_. Don't let your differences and...well,"

"...past with _her_ have you quit!" Sirius finished, as did Renee in the other compartment. (With slightly different words, of course.)

"No, Sirius, I do not want to be working with her."  
"James..." Remus said, and Peter finished for him.

"James, come on, we're talking about dooshing House Points from Slytherin, here! Just, work with it."  
But James had already made up his mind.

_"No."_

The friends sighed in disbelief. It was done. James made up his mind.

Lily was being stubborn as well. She didn't want to be a fellow head with James, and that was final. Her friends gave up eventually, and bought some sweets, Terah remembering their first year, and how Lily and her became friends instantly, Terah, being the pureblood as she was, knew all the sweets, and introduced Lily to them.

"Come on, gang, we're almost there. Let's get in our robes." Lily said, checking her watch.

_A/N: Short, yeah? I had fun writing this, could anyone tell me any spelling errors or book errors I should fix?_


	2. Chapter Two: You Catch My Eye

**Marauder In Love**

**LilyXJames w/ a twist. When James is dating Candace, he sees something else in Lily, but can't get over his stubborn attitude.**

**Chapter Two - You Catch my Eye**

"Welcome back, students, to another year of Hogwarts. I would like to start the welcoming back ceremony by announcing our two new heads, two Gryffindors," Professor Albus Dumbledore started. All the teachers were worried about the match. They knew the two students despised each other.

"_I made this choice for a reason._" Professor Dumbledore said, and they trusted him. Somewhat.

Both Lily and James were fidgety in their seats. They knew who the two were. They hated the choice.

"Lily Evans and James Potter!" Dumbledore announced, and, he looked at the two about ready to stand up, and said, "Oh, and, by the way. No resigning this year. Thanks, you two."

"WHAT!" both James and Lily said in unison, jumping from their seats.

"Calm down, the both of you. I expect you two to have good behavior. Now sit down, we must sort." Professor Flitwick said, and in came the 1st Years.

"How can they do this?" James mumbled to Sirius, Peter, and Remus as the sorting hat yelled 'RAVENCLAW!'

"I don't know, Dumbledore thought this through, James." Remus mumbled back, as the sorting hat was making a decision on a young girl.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat said, and the four remained seated, and did not stand up and cheer as usual.

"James, try to live with it, Slytherin, remember?" Sirius said with a grin, although he knew James was serious.

The conversation ended, and they stood up and rooted for any new Gryffindor.

Before the feast, Professor Dumbledore stood up to say something, as usual. "Welcome, one and all, to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. First years, just follow suit as we depart for bed - not that it is time. Please stay out of the Forbidden Forest," Dumbledore was looking at the Marauders, particularly James and Sirius, as he said it.

"Come on! You gotta love me!" Sirius shouted, having the halls fill with laughter.

"Yes, Mr. Black, now, don't you want to eat?"  
Sirius sat down, and nodded for Dumbledore to finish.

"Now, another thing, to the Heads - don't dock points just cause you want to."  
Sirius and Peter moaned, James still mad about Lily being his fellow head.

"Anyways, let the feast - begin." Dumbledore said, and the tables were filled with great amounts of food for the starving students. They ate happily, although James and Lily were stabbing the food as they ate, glaring at each other.

---

"I have an idea!" Sirius said, walking to the Great Hall with the Marauders. "We can make up a reason for docking the Ho-"  
"Sirius, just _shut up_ about the idea." James interupted, still in a bad mood.

Sirius rolled his eyes and no one talked the rest of the way there.

"JAMSIE!" a Hufflepuff 6th year yelled from the Hufflepuff table.

_For the love of Merlin._

James waved, and sat at the Gryffindor table, a bunch of girls staring at him. Just then, Lily came in, along with her friends. That's when James noticed it. Candace Plooms was the prettiest thing. He had to do something, but how with Lily around? Because, Candace _was_ Lily's best friend.

_What if she's not even _interested_ in me?_

Candace smiled at both James and Sirius as she sat a few people away from the Marauders, Lily not wanting to _see_ James.

"Hey, what do you guys think of Candace?"

"Candace the 4th year in Racenclaw, 2nd year Hufflepuff, or _our_ Candace?" asked Sirius, an emphasis on the last choice, making fun of James, even though he thought he knew that James meant the 4th year.

"Guess." James said, a serious look on his face.

"_No._" said both Peter and Remus at the same time, jaws dropped.

"Yes." James said, so sure of himself, wondering if he had made the wrong decision telling his friends.

_These _are_ my best friends, they should understand._

_Right?_

"So, James, why _her_?" asked the curious Remus, nodding his head at Candace, like it was the secret of the century.

"Just, 'cause." James said, stuffing food in his mouth, "Guy shinks she's preey."

"Merlin, talk after you chew, James." Peter said, laughing.

"I think she's pretty." James said 'again'.

All three had their jaws dropped, and Remus recieved an owl.

"What's it say?" Peter asked, seeing Remus smile.

"Just a letter from me mum and dad."

Peter nodded, and they continued to eat, James in a better mood.

---

"Should I owl her?" James asked, obsessed about Candace.

"It's either you ask her out and stop driving us crazy or I'll ask her out for you." Sirius said angrily, annoyed at James' obsession. Both Peter and Remus were laughing whole-heartedly.

"Um, fine. Look, there she is, alone. I'll ask her."

"Finally!" exclaimed the three other Marauders, glad they won't be bothered with rhetorical questions.

James walked up to Candace fast, nervous.

_Come on, Potter. James? Nervous? No way. Just go up to her and ask. Ask her, no big deal. No big deal._

_No. Big. Deal._

Candace saw James walking towards her, and hoped it was really towards her.

"Hey, James." she said, smiling. _Do I still like him?_ She then saw his smile and was reassured, loving James' smile so much, and he looked - nervous. _James? Nervous? Hah, no way! Priceless!_

"Hey, Plooms; I was uh - wondering...if you...would...next Hogsmead weekend, after this one, wanna go together?"

Plooms's face was smiling even more than before. "Oh, of course! Like, a date, right?" she asked. She would be the first Gryffindor girl to go out with a Marauder.

"Yeah, a date." James said, smiling, getting less and less nervous.

"Yes, 'course I will. Um, want to leave the castle together?"

"Let's talk about that later, Candace -"  
"You can call me Candy. My parents call me that."

"Okay, Candy, I'll talk with you later, I have to go, um, see ya later?"  
"Yeah," Can_dy_ said, blue eyes sparkling.

_Merlin, I never realized she had blue eyes...they look so good with that light brown hair of hers..._

"Potter! Come on!" Peter yelled, the other three Marauders already leaving to the Common Room.

"Later." James said and ran off to catch up with his friends.

_He talked to me. James Potter actually TALKED TO ME!_

Once the sight was clear, Candace jumped up and squealed of joy, and walked off to the Library.

---

"YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH WHO!' Lily screamed in the Common Room later that afternoon once Candace told her about her date with James. Lily blushed at all the people startled at their Head Girl.

"You heard me perfectly fine." Candace said in a low voice. "You know, I thought that you of all people would understand. I mean, you're my best friend. You and Terah and Renee. We have stuck together since year one, supporting one another. And I guess it's changed." Candace walked out of the Common Room, tears falling out of her eyes.

"Candace...Candace, wait! I didn't mean it like that!" Lily said, although both Candace and her knew that she did mean it like that. And she will probably always mean it like that.

_My best friend. My own best friend, how could she be so unsupportive? If I reacted differently, maybe less of a...drama queen, would she have been supportive? Would she have been the same? Why does she have to hate the guy I like?_

And with that came more tears. Candace really liked James, and her friends - all of them knew that. But, Lily really hated James for some odd reason. She just did.

_Maybe Terah and Renee will understand._

Candace wiped her tears off her face and walked back to the Common Room, remembering she was going out with _James Potter._

Candace swore to herself she wouldn't allow Lily to make it worse.

"Candace." said Lily as Candace walked into the Common Room. ("Ripplesticks") Lily looked as if she was going to go out and search for Candace. "I'm sorry, Candace."

"For what? Not supporting me on the guy you know I totally like? For not acting like a best friend? You disgust me, Lily." Candace yelled, and walked up to the dormitories, slamming the door behind her.

"Candace, wait!" Lily said, but it was too late. Candace had slammed the door.

Both Lily and Candace had tears in their eyes, and Lily wiped them off before heading to the dormitory.

"Candace, I'm truly sorry. I just, let my feelings for Potter make you feel like you made a bad decision." Lily said, another tear coming from her eye.

Candace jumped off of her bed and hugged Lily so tight. "I'm sorry, too Lily," she laughed, "I guess I really like the guy."  
Lily hugged back, and nodded. "Well, don't get carried away, okay?"  
"Okay." Candace said, and Terah came in with Renee, and the hugged Lily and Candace, and went to sleep, happy that the two made up.

_A/N: A bit weird, I know, but, what else could I do? There is going to be more drama in the future, promise. Any suggestions? Please tell! What should happen to Candace/James? Does James & the Marauders start hanging with Lily?_

_Who knows?_

_Not even I do._


	3. Chapter Three: Could This Be Love?

**Marauder In Love**

**LilyXJames w/ a twist. When James is dating Candace, he sees something else in Lily, but can't get over his stubborn attitude.**

_A/N: Yes! Another chapter! And finally! Sorry, I've been piled with homework and exams and such; now, I'm back and ready to update as much as possible, on both here and fictionpress!  
---_  
**Chapter Three - Could This Be Love?**

James looked out the common room window, thinking about Candace. Boy, was she pretty. Her hazel eyes, and soft skin, brown hair - could he be in love with her?  
_James, you hardly know her. Get _a grip_, Potter. But...could she be the one? The one that I will marry and love? No, no, she couldn't..._  
As James sat at the counter before the window_(don't know how to say it...)_, Sirius and Remus were playing Wizard's Chess.

"James is crazy about Candace. Knight to G3." Sirius sighed, his knight moving like it was the king of the world.As Remus pondered about his next move, he nodded, "Yes, yes, he is...are they even the right match?" He sighed again and just shrugged. "Pawn to D4."  
"No, I don't think so...Knight to..."  
"Excuse me, Black? What did you just say?" A voice from behind shouted. Remus squinted a bit, for it was, none other than Lily.  
"Lily...heh..heh...what a nice...surprise...um...what brings you to this common room?" Sirius cowered a little, quite scared of this girl.  
_Wait...why am I scared?_  
Remus was laughing in the background.  
"Get on with it and answer my question."  
"Well, you most probably heard me." Sirius stood up, dusting his clothes, "And, if you didn't, m'dear, then, it's really none of your business."  
"IT IS YOU RUDE LITTLE PRAT IT'S MY BEST FRIEND'S MATE YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT."  
"Ah, so you did hear me," Sirius said calmly, trying not to laugh, "and, may I ask, why did you ask, then?"  
By then, James heard, coming back from La-la Land. He kind of looked over to where Sirius, Remus, and Lily were, curious.  
"YOU LITTLE..." Lily screamed and started pulling out her wand.  
"Lily! Stop!" Candace ran down the stairs to her best friend.  
"Asshole." she smirked at Sirius and looked over to Candace. "C'mon, let's go."  
"Actually..."  
"What?"  
"I came down to meet James. We're going to fly around the Pitch."  
"Oh...um, okay, sorry.."  
"No, it's fine," Lily began to calm down, "You were only..."  
"Why, hello, Ms. Candace." James grinned and pushed his hair back with his hand.  
Candace blushed, slightly waving to James, Lily rolling her eyes.  
_What the hell does she see in this...turd?_  
"Um, well, um, L-lily, I'm, um, g-gonna, well, um, go, now, um, with, J-james, um, yeah..."  
Lily blinked, putting together what Candace said. "Oh! Yeah! It's fine, go along, Candace!" she said, putting together the happiest face she could. Once the couple left the common room, she sighed of relief and sat on the couch. I mean, Sirius.  
"Ouch, Lily, get an effing grip, will ya?"  
Lily blushed a deep red of embarassment. "Sorry Sir--" she stopped herself, "I'm just like, so depressed. I mean---" she stopped herself again, "I mean _why_ in the name of _Merlin_ am I talking to _you_ about this crap!"  
Sirius smirked. "Because your best friend is going out with ours and none of us here likes it."  
All Remus did was nod at Lily, Lily again blushing a deep red.  
"Well, yeah, I guess we do, but Candace, she's my best friend, I can't--"  
"Let her down. We know, Evans. James is practically in love with her, isn't he, Moony?"  
Remus nodded, "Yes, I believe so."  
---  
"So, James, um, why me?"  
James blushed a deep red, "Well, you're u-um.." he smiled at her nervously. _Why am I always nervous around her?_ "You're so pretty." Candace smiled, looking into his eyes, giving him confidence, "You're beautiful, you're kind, and you're always laughing, I don't know, you grabbed my attention - you were meant to be with me!"  
Candace blushed a deep red, as did James, once they saw each other, they laughed and began to get more comfotable with each other.  
_Could this...be...love?_ the two thought, holding each other's hands, walking to the Quidditch Pitch.  
---  
_A/N: And there we have it! Another chapter for _Marauder In Love_! Sorry it took so long, will update soon! Especially with summer! 48 more days until Book 6! Heh...Lily and James don't get together until a few chapters later, I'm guessing. XD R/R please!_


End file.
